Forum:Weapon cap increase?
I have no idea if any of you people have had this but due to the fact the new patch came out and all. I had all kinds of guns of lvl. 60 and 61 but due to the patch some of them have been upgraded to lvl. 68 and 69?!?! Is this supposed to happen or is it a bug that is in need of fixing? or something?? Are you sure it's your weapons that jumped from 61 to 69 or your character's level? None of my characters' weapons jumped in level but my Lvl61 characters did. It's a common glitch for your character to jump to Lvl69 if you've ever edited your Save files with WT. Just reset XP to 5,985,087 and you'll be back to Lvl61. -- MeMadeIt 19:13, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I leveled up my xbox soldier last night and I noticed that a couple of the guns now leveled higher than level61 and I couldn't equip them until I had leveled up. Didn't see the same thing on the PC, only on the xbox, and then only on a couple of guns I had been given. I suspect those guns were mods and that's why the increase, but I'm not sure. Player8410 09:13, November 5, 2010 (UTC) This is the result of someone trying to mod a gun to a lvl higher than 61 when the weapon lvl cap was still 61, the game couldnt recognize it so it defaulted down and displayed and functioned as a lvl 61 gun. Now that the game can recognize 61 to 69, any gun that was hex-edited to something higher than 61 before can now be recognized by the game. Sreza 09:23, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Problem: the guns weren't modded becouse they were found by me in the armory so that doen't realy explain the glitch Editing from a different IP address but claiming to be OP? What are the names of the weapons in question? 10:44, November 5, 2010 (UTC) IP? OP? whatever anywayz the guns are: x4 shock undertaker and a fatal crux and 2 jackals What exactly were the stats for these armory guns? you must have done a lot of armory farming to find three of these there.Player8410 20:58, November 5, (UTC) ---- Yes i did indeed i farmed the armory and craw to get my inventory (gone t hell with the new cap increase) I think they want more people to buy Claptrap Robolution. If you haven't noticed, now all Crawmerax drops are always above level 61. If you own Claptrap Robolution you can level up to 70 now. --NathanWarning 16:00, November 5, (Central Standard Time) : In that order, yes no and no. Of course they want people to buy DLC4, no you can't level up to 70 and it's definitely not tied to DLC4 in any way at all. : The only players who are level 70 are modders. The highest legit level is 69. This glitch could not happen pre-1.4.1 because the game cant spawn something it doesnt have data for! This "glitch" happens when a gun's data has been modded higher than the game can produce. It can only show up when 1.4.1 is in because only 1.4.1 allows the data to be readable by the game! Any gun that jumps up in level with 1.4.1 is a mod, no exeptions, no excuses. Sreza 06:28, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :: Actually, my friend was level seventy before the patch and had a friend who hex edited guns and they both had level seventy requirement guns before patch because the guy would give them to people. Anon8792 15:54, November 6, 2010 (UTC) After the recent patch your friends level 70 would have been reduced to Level 69. CosmicStrike 19:33, November 8, 2010 (UTC) We are not referring to people who blatantly mod weapons straight up, we are referring to claims of weapons themselves jumping in level requirement. 16:00, November 6, 2010 (UTC) LOL a shovel bazooka! That ought to blow up a tank or 2! anywayz they can discuss bout the lvl. increase on characters aswell i don't care i'm just here to drink cups of tea and kick ass! AND I'M ALL OUT OF TEA! We are discussing the weapon level increase and you don't care? Then refrain from making useless comments. 01:30, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : I second that motion! Sreza 05:26, November 8, 2010 (UTC) No my friend your misinterpreting. I mean those guys above were discussing the auto lvl. increase on their character but this post was about lvl. increase on weapons. so what i mean is that i don't mind them doing that even though this post is not meant 4 that discussion. So don't get me wrong ol' chap! It was an attempt to clarify your issue, as I'm sure nobody on here has heard of weapons jumping levels, only characters jumping levels. 11:47, November 8, 2010 (UTC) +1 Nagy. Weapons don't jump levels. Characters do. NOhara24 16:11, November 8, 2010 (UTC) No i'm serious 4 of me guny's got them lvl. pumped up. I swear so i thought lets ask these guys and see if they know more bout the issue. I know it sounds strange due to only characters go'n up but you have to beleive me whem i'm say'n that me guns got them lvl. upgraded 'n all. You have signed in with at least three different IP addresses, namely 86.95.182.122 / 80.127.124.217 / 194.171.210.100 , so I would strongly advise you to create an account or clarify this issue before you are to be believed. 11:07, November 9, 2010 (UTC) No that's me pc no worry's i can't fix that problem unless me stupid internet provider straightens it out with me. But i'm not going to build me a account if i only came here to ask a single question so don't get me wrong laddy if i refuse to build one of them accounts now. I will sit here, waiting for you to sign your posts, until someone believes you and/or has encountered the same issue. 13:40, November 9, 2010 (UTC) How to sign me posts than laddy? Anyways ye can beleive me or not whatever you think is best 't suit the job. All i want 't know is that it's problem had another folk pick'n in the back if ye know wha i mean ;-) FOUR TILDES. FOUR ~ IN RAPID SUCESSION. How this has not been beat into your head since you got on the wiki is beyond me. NOhara24 12:23, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Now now no need to get bitchy lad. I've just arrived at this wiki and have never been in one before to. So cut ye yapp'n 'n get it straight before ye talk lad. You managed to blow NOhara's cap off, and you still refuse to sign. 18:24, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Hèhè tha ain't no big deal i guess that chap is easy 't piss off. Becouse as soon as i made this post he craped bout nearly everything i stated (way to go welcoming a stranger now) anywayz i'm a not a crancky ol' chap and i forgive and forget them things easily so no offence take'n all lad 18:29, November 12, 2010 (UTC) (i hope that'll do) Nagy, it happened to me. I had a couple of guns change level. I think Sreza's explaination is most likely correct. Player8410 19:35, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Realy now? Wich guns were it then? (I knew i wasn't 't only one) I don't remember which ones they were, but one changed to level 62 or 64 something like that, and one changed all the way to level 69. I just killed Craw a few times , leveled up and no more problem. Sreza seems to agree they were probably mods from his post up at the top of this thread. I know I didn't hex edit these although the person who gave them to me may have and simply dropped them to me . If you know which guns they were and are interested why not post stats here and Nagy and others can certainly tell you if they are mods. Otherwise just enjoy them and the game. Player8410 12:10, November 10, 2010 (UTC) They don't necessarily have to be mods or constructs. Someone might've just wanted to increase the level on their favorite gun past 61 for a modded character. Obviously it didn't work, but the gun still has 62-69 in its coding. That coding becomes readable by the game with the new update, so the gun appears to jump in level, where in reality it's just finally able to be the level its coding says it should be. Anyone, however, who states that they legitimately recieved a gun from the game that experienced a level increase upon installation of 1.4.1 is flat out lying. The only way to have a gun that increased in level is to have hex-editted it somewhere down the line. Might not be you, but somewhere out there, there's a modder! Sreza 14:55, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps it's a quality matter, or something. I've also noticed that several items in my inventory have increased in level and I assumed that it was a grace from Gearbox. I'm willing to believe that explaination if a study can be conducted to prove, or disprove, whether guns have to be modded to get the weapon increase. I've come across some obviously modded guns before, and yet none of them have received an increase in level. That's why I'm questioning your statement. Ethrad 22:20, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Several of my guns jumped in level too, and yes, every single gun that jumped is modded. very obviously modded, for that matter. I also have several (very obviously)modded guns that did not go up in level, for instance, a Stomper Shredder eridian thunderstorm modded to launch people. regardless, legit guns WILL NOT I repeat WILL NOT go up in level as a result of this patch. Nagamarky and Sreza are correct. a level 61 gun is a level 61 gun. the game won't spawn a level 65 gun and then mark it as level 61 because it can't read level 65, it will only spawn guns up to the current level cap. anyone who says otherwise is probably trolling. EvilTiki788 22:48, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Any weapon above level 50, i.e. acquired in DLC3, has its level hard-coded into it. It's the new addition to the WillowTree codes - the last number is the weapon level (= level requirement + 2). That number will not change unless someone changes it. 22:51, November 10, 2010 (UTC)